


Trying New Things

by cayglitterfabulous



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Handcuffs, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, algebra smut, very very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayglitterfabulous/pseuds/cayglitterfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel are having fun when suddenly Sebastian takes out handcuffs from the side table.. How will Ciel take this sudden change in how they do things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is a SebaCiel AU oneshot... This is the first smutty thing I've written, so don't judge, k? K. BONDAGE HAPPENS so if you don't like, don't read (and all that jazz)
> 
> NOT FINISHED. Sorry, but i wanted to post what i already had

"What are those?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the side drawer. 

"They're handcuffs, you git. Ever seen them before?"

Of course Ciel knew they were handcuffs, but up until now Sebastian had seemed a but more reserved than that. The younger hasn't ever tried bondage, and he wasn't write sure that he liked it.

"I, uh, I'm n not write sure i wanna t try this—" Ciel was cut off as Sebastian cupped his hand over Ciel's mouth and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"If you keep talking, I may have to punish you harder~" As Sebastian quit talking, he licked, bit, and sucked all over the flawless skin on Ciel's neck. 

"Nngh, ohhhh~" Apparently he was enjoying this, because the older's harsh words went straight to his dick. 

Sebastian suddenly stopped, and Ciel whimpered from the lack of attention.Sebastian straddled Ciel's small form under him and handcuffed him to the bars on the headboard. Sebastian looked down to see a very boy like face starting up at him lustfully, waiting to see what his Sebby had in store for him. 

"Don't worry, Ciel. Tonight I'm gonna make sure that you thoroughly enjoy the role of the uke..." Sebastian then seductively groaned and went to kissing his lover's collarbone, nipping and leaving lovebites as he trailed his way down Ciel's prefect body. 

"Mmm... Nngh... Oh~" Ciel moaned and gasped under Sebastian's touch as he became determined to find every sweet spot on his uke's body.

Sebastian finally made his way to his original target; Ciel's throbbing and hard member. He slowly licked the flesh from tip to base, up and down, waiting to hear Ciel's sweet voice give response.

"Just take it in already.... Oh~" Ciel weakly bucked his hips, trying to encourage Sebastian to go faster. 

That was exactly what the Brit was waiting for. He quickly took Ciel's sizable cock into his hot mouth, sucking, twirling his tongue. He dragged his teeth lightly across the hardened shaft. 

"Oh! Do it again, Sebastian.... That felt sooo good~" Ciel surprised even himself. When his Sebby had dragged his teeth, there was pain, but the pain aroused him even further than he already was.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's response. So his new boy toy enjoyed pain? "If you like to feel pain, than i will make you feel so good tonight~"

Ciel gasped, then moaned as Sebastian sucked Ciel all the way to the base. The sensation of Sebastian massaging his dick with his tongue and mouth was indescribable, and enough to make Ciel want to release into the other's mouth.

"Fuck, Bassy, I'm almost there~" He half expected for Sebastian to stop and jerk him the rest of the way like he usually does, but he didn't. Ciel blushed when he realized what Sebby was doing.

"Nnngh, no, don't~" He half moaned as he released into Sebastian's mouth. He looked down at him to see him smiling and licking his lips. 

"Oh, you taste so fucking good..." Ciel blushed again at the fact that Sebastian just swallowed his cum. 

"Calm down, Ciel. I have wanted to taste you for so long now~" Ciel just nodded, still coming down off the high he got from the orgasm. He felt Sebastian lifting his body, picking him up and placing him on his lap, facing him with his back resting against the barred headboard. 

He gasped when Sebastian's finger found its way to his entrance. He still wasn't used to the feeling of something inside of him.


End file.
